Partners
by xAshhaR5
Summary: Ally is a shy, timid songwriter, trying to find her place in the large, desolate building that is school. Austin is a cocky, brash senior, with every girl twisted around his little finger. But Ally knows better than fall for the hot jerk. She'd been there, done that. Austin and Ally are both polar-opposites. So what happens when these two collide? Were they meant to be together?
1. Chapter 1 - Ally

**Hi guys! This is our first story - each chapter will rotate between Austin's and Ally's point of view! Tell us what you think! Thanks for reading :)**

**Chapter One**

_Ally's Point of View:_

"Right class, does anyone want to summarise what we learnt this lesson?" My maths teacher says as she walks around the room. She abruptly stops at her dark mahogany desk, that is littered with many useless greeting cards and knick-knacks, turning around and peering at all of us down her long, pale nose.

"Patricia? How about you?" She says, her cheerful tone but an ironic opposite of her ever-so-apparent frown on her thin, long, pale face. My best friend, Trish, looks up from her maths book.

"Huh?" She asks, her face confused. She moves one strand of her dark, curly hair out of her eyes as she looks nervously at the whiteboard, then her eyes dart around the room, searching for any sign of what the question was. Then her eyes land on me. 'Help' she mouths.

I give her the signal, a well-known one between us two, signifying the fact the teacher wants a recap of work done in the lesson. Her eyes widen in acknowledgment.

"Well, Miss De La Rosa, would you like to answer the question or should I move on?" The teacher remarked, scoffing as she stared at her desk. She picked up Trish's book. "What is this you've been writing? How many times must I tell you, Patricia, no doodling in class." She said in a bored tone.

"Sorry miss. But can I have my book back?" Trish said quickly.

"Of course not. Now, what is this nonsense?" She said, scrunching up the paper and tossing it over her shoulder, happening to land in the lap of the Afro-Caribbean girl behind her. She quickly got up and dropped it into the bin, hastily running back to her desk. "Focus, Patricia, Focus," she repeated, her face merely inches from Trish's tanned complexion.

"Sorry miss," she muttered as she played with her hair. The bell run, a shrill exclamation breaking the silence that echoed in the room.

"Right class, that'd be the end of the lesson. Remember, page 44 questions 3, 4, and 5 due next week. Class dismissed," the teacher ordered, her powerful voice booming around the room. The jocks ran out, shouting and tossing their bags over their shoulder, followed by a crowd of girls, adjusting their hair and pulling their skirts up. I walked over to Trish, grinning.

"That was a close one," I smirked. "Luckily, I was there to save the day."

Trish patted my shoulder, "You're always here to save the day Ally."

My smile broadened. "Aw, thanks Trish." I gave her a hug. I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked.

"I have to deliver a speech in AP English now..." I trailed off. Trish knew of my stage-fright, and she knew how shy I was.

"You just have to go for it, Ally. Stop being so shy, and take a chance, break down the walls." I laughed.

"Thanks for that life-changing advice, Trish. See you around, okay?"

"See you later, Ally." She waved as she headed down the corridor, the opposite way to me. With the rush in the corridor, I happened to bump into someone.

"Oof!" he said, as his books went flying out of his hands across the hall. It was Dallas Jones. The single most hottest guy in the school.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, running over to pick them up. I handed them to him, smiling.

"Hey... Ally, right?" he smiled, that dazzling smile that showed a wide range of pearly whites.

"Uh... ah... erm... Hahaha, yep, that's me... err..." I said, cheerfully. Come on, Ally, say something. Just say 'Nice to meet you'."Yep, that's me... Good ol' Al'." I burst out laughing.

I mentally face-palmed. Seriously, Ally? That's the best you could come up with?

He looked at me awkwardly. "Oh... 'kay...?" He walked away.

'See you around!' I said in my head. What is wrong with me?

I walked towards English. Well that went better than expected...


	2. Chapter 2 - Austin

_**Hey guys! so before we get on to the chapter i just wanted to say that im really sorry that this chapter is super short. This chapter is just basically explaining Austins personality and how he is like. Also me and Ayesha are really thankful for all the nice comments and we really appreciate all the reviews and stuff so we hope you continue to read our story and enjoy it :)**_

_**-Zoey**_

/

Chapter Two

Austin's Point of View:

"So, I told her..." I explained, grinning as all of the jocks and cheerleaders around me hung off my every word, "that it's over.."

They all burst out laughing, the cheerleaders with their high-pitched giggles, and the jocks with their heavy laughs, slapping my back as they chuckled.

I smiled, this is what I loved.

I was Austin Moon, hottest, cutest and funniest guy in school, and everyone hung on to my every word.

Any guy would die to be like me because I was like the "babe magnet". I could get any girl I wanted whenever. I loved that I had so much control over everyone, people practically idolized me.

Girls would literally throw themselves at me, I don't know why they're that desperate but, I mean, I don't blame them. Who couldn't fall for me, seriously, I have those kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, and what's cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas?!

There's this one nerd though. She's in some of my classes, and hasn't fallen for my charm. I expect she will soon though, I mean, once she spends some time with me she won't be able to resist Austin Moon. She hangs around with this short, tan, curly-haired girl. I can't remember their names though. Who cares, they're not in my clique.

It's not like I'm gonna spend time with some nerd, though. I can't imagine what it'd do to my reputation.

I fist-pumped the guys and walked away, pulling my denim jacket up onto my shoulders.

I looked up at my timetable. Great, I had English next; it's the most boring lesson ever.


	3. Chapter 3 - Austin & Ally

**Chapter Three**

Ally's Point of View

I smiled at my teacher as she placed a pristine-white sheet in front of me and continued walking around the class, passing out these sheets.

I stared at the bold, black letters that stood out at the top of the page. "My English Project", It read. I gulped audibly, knowing that this project would involve talking to someone I didn't know so well.

A shiver passed down my spine; I had a bad feeling about this.

"I'm passing round your project worksheet. Read through it quickly," the teacher said, still handing out some more sheets.

I quickly scanned through the sheet, my eyes gliding quickly along the paper. It was basically a project about anything you wanted to, and you had to present it at the end of the semester.

'Gee, this is gonna be fun' I thought to myself.

"Now, before you all get so excitable," the teacher said,"I've already picked out your partners. And to mix it up a bit, I've paired a boy and a girl for every project."

Everybody groaned.

"Now, hush, everyone. Let's start with Maya. Maya, you're with Josh," the teacher pointed the medium-height, tanned redhead to the tall brunette sitting across the room. Maya giggled, and ran across the room to him.

I sighed in my head. Everyone knew Maya and Josh were the school's most popular and hottest couple. They were known to attract attention to themselves. There won't be much work going on with those two, if you get what I mean.

"Allyson..." She started, and I leaned forwards in my seat. My palms started to sweat, and my stomach felt like thousands of butterflies were roaming around in it. This was my stage-fright.

I didn't like being the centre of attention, and as every started staring at me, I pressed my knees together and began to anxiously bite on my hair. A nasty habit, I know.

"...and Austin," she finished. I let out a huge sigh and fell back into my seat. I could see Austin in the corner of my eye and all his friends were nudging him and laughing. I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

I leaned on the table, and folded my arms on it, whilst placing my head on them and closing my eyes. Of all people, it had to be Austin. That no- good, stupid, conceited jerk.

The teacher continued to read the other pairings out loud before she announced,"Sit in your pairs, class." I looked over at Austin, and he caught my eye.

I groaned and slid my books off the table and scooped them into my arms. I grabbed my brown tote bag, throwing it over my shoulder and hastily walked towards Austin's desk.

I saw him, sitting there with that no-good smirk plastered on his face, his feet up on the table. I rolled my eyes and sat on the desk in front of his. I turned the chair around so I was facing him.

My throat closed up. I couldn't breathe. My shyness had gotten the better of me and caused me to come to this.

Austin whipped his feet off the desk and leaned forwards towards me. His eyes narrowed slightly and his nose scrunched up a bit.

"Listen, Allyson," he said, in a patronising tone,"I don't wanna be your partner, and you don't wanna be mine. So just stay out my way, and we'll be okay. Clear?"

I nodded, not being able to speak.

He smirked. "Cat got your tongue?"

I tried to speak, "N-n-n-no."

He smirked again. Ugh, I feel like slapping him senseless. He's so frustrating; thinking he's better than everyone. Someone needs to tone down his ego. He leaned back in his chair, and propped his feet up on his desk again.

I turned around and sighed. This was going to be a long semester.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bullying

Chapter 4

Ally's POV:

"So there's no way whatsoever for me NOT to be partnered up with Austin?"

Ms Clarke gave me her death glare which obviously meant no. Why, why me out of all people, what have i done that's so wrong to get paired up with that immature man-child with absolutely appalling manners. Its like the universe is trying to deliberately punish me.

"Allyson, I have made my decision and it is final. Please do not keep addressing this situation because the straight up answer will be no.. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to." She looked very annoyed at that moment so I didn't bother arguing back because then I would get in to trouble and i sure didn't want that to happen.

I don't think I've actually ever been in trouble and I want it to stay like that because people know me as the 'goody two shoes' or the 'rule follower' which I'm okay with because i mean, it is true.

"Okay I understand but I would really appreciate it if you paired me up with someone else" I replied.

"Allyson would you like to explain to me what you have against Austin?"

I looked up at her with wide eyes. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't tell her how Austin has been basically bullying me and making my life hell for all these years. It would just make everything worse and he would make my life even more miserable then it already is.

"Well?" She said starting to get very impatient.

"Um..um.. uh Its okay i have nothing against him. You know what i don't even mind anymore" I said a bit too quickly. I deeply regretted this conversation. I gulped nervously.

"Very well then I'm off to my meeting now goodbye Allyson"

And with that she left.. Well this went really well, note my sarcasm.

/

"Trish I don't understand how you find this amusing. I tried talking to my English teacher hoping she would give me another partner but she wouldn't listen. So now I'm stuck with that jerk."

"Ally calm down, you worry way to much." This was half true. I do tend to worry and get panicky really quickly.

"But.. but its Austin and we all know how he's like"

"Listen if he says anything to you, just remember you have me Alls"

"Aw Trish this is why I love you"

"I know I'm too awesome" I could practically see her smirking now even though we're talking on the phone.

"Okay Trish I do want to stay and chat but I've got a lot of homework to finish"

"Orr we could get all dolled up, sneak out and crash Josh's party.." Trish said extending the 'or'

We both burst out laughing on the phone. Like that would ever happen, as if I'd sneak out and go to a party at this time of night and not only just a party JOSH Kinley's party which for people like me was a very big deal.

"Okay then Ally see you tomorrow at school I guess"

"Bye Trish." I hanged up and sighed. Just then, my phone vibrated and said I had one new message. I looked at my phone and wondered who would text me at this time but mainly who would even text me at all apart from Trish. The person was revealed as 'Unknown' so it couldn't be someone from my contact list.

*text message*

*Bold=Ally

*Italics=?

_"Hey whore ;)" _I thought about it for a few minutes and then I knew who it was.

**"How did you get my number Austin" **I was sure it was him.

Immediately he texted back saying _"Your short friend"_

I groaned. Why Trish? I'll definitely be having a chat with her tomorrow.

**"Okay.. so why are you texting me"**

_"I like annoying you and btw I'm not doing this stupid project k"_

**"But you have to I'm not doing all the work blondie"** I replied. He probably dozed off afterwards or something because he didn't text back and I didn't get any homework done. How pointless.

_/_

_**Thank you guys for being really awesome and patient :) Ayesha will be doing the next chapter.**_

_**Shoutouts**_

_****__Smiles Like Crazy_

_brickbreaker_

_Act. Sing. Love_

_You guys are amazing! _


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dinner (Part One)

_**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter is short but since school's started now, I was just glad to get something down. Enjoy! :) -Ayesha.**_

**Chapter Five**

_Ally's Point of View_

Austin is such a douchebag.

Alright, I know, I should have realised earlier, but today... I just- He's such a douche. And hot. Wait... What?

Okay, you might be a bit confused (so am I).

Let me explain. I'll start from the beginning.

This morning, I woke up and got ready. It was a normal Saturday, and the sun was shining. I was sitting at the table, minding my business, and eating my breakfast.

"Guess what?" My mother chirped from behind the counter. Did I mention? My mom still acts like she's 20. Which I can tell you she's not. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, its just.. um...

"What?" I smiled.

"I joined a book club!" She squealed. My mom loves reading. That's where I get my love from, most likely.

My mom carried on staring at me, her eyes fixed on my eyes.

"What?" I asked. "Aren't you going to ask me anything else?" She pouted.

I sighed. "What else happened, mom?"

She cheerfully replied, "I met a wonderful woman called Mimi Moon. She's the nicest woman I've ever met. And today, I'm taking you with me to dinner over at their house."

I sighed again. Normally I really do love my mom, but today I wasn't in the mood. I wasn't going to get in an argument though, so I gave up.

"Okay." I replied, stretching a smile across my face.

"Great!" She cheered, skipping out of the room. I smiled. My mom was such a little kid.

A few hours later, I was getting ready for the dinner.

"Are you ready?" Mom yelled up the stairs. I glanced at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I looked into my reflection in the full-length mirror. Wow. I never really want all out like this.I had a simple light pink dress on, up to my knees. It wrapped around my body, and really made my figure stand out. I had some silver high-heels and my hair was curled down one side of my face. I smiled contently.

Smiling, I walked out the door and down the stairs. My mother looked beautiful too.

"You look great." I grinned.

"Thank you. You look stunning, Ally," she grinned back at me.

"Shall we go?" I nodded. The ride to the Moon's house was silent. It was a comfortable silence. We pulled up to the sunny 2-storey house at around 6pm. Miami was beautiful in its evenings. The grand oak stood in front of the house, shading over the house. I saw a beaten-up Chevrolet in the front driveway, and I felt a strong sense of deja vu.

Had I seen this car before?

_No._ I shook away the feeling and looked at my mother. She opened the door and got out, and following her, I did the same. We walked together through the front garden to the solid mahogany door. The smell of fresh paint was strong from the door.

"The Moon's have a son", my mother remarked at me. "He's around your age."

_Really._

"Does he go to my school?" I asked.

"Possibly. His name is Austin." Austin. Moon.

_Oh no._ My mother rang the doorbell. _What had I gotten myself into?_

I nervously wrung my hands together. They were getting hot and sweaty. The door opened and a middle-height blonde lady opened the door.

"Mimi!"

"Alice!" And I saw a glimpse of a blonde boy from the top of the staircase.

_Oh God._


End file.
